Barden Kindergarten
by IVIX
Summary: AU. A series of related one-shots about the lives of the younger self of the Bella's and some Trebles. Amy/Aubrey, Chloe/Beca, Cynthia/Stacie. Rating is subject to change later on, mostly for language.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Barden

Rating: K+

Pairings: Amy/Aubrey, Beca/Chloe

A/N: The general idea came from my PP-RP group. I just couldn't resist. There's going to be a couple of one-shots in this university. Definitely AU.

Bumper, Aubrey – 6 yrs old

Chloe, Cynthia-Rose, Stacie – 5 yrs old

Amy, Beca, Lilly, Benji, Jesse – 4 yrs old

Aubrey Posen had always been mature for her age, at a tender age of six; she had already shown great maturity and leadership. Aubrey was the Queen of the playground in Barden Kindergarten class; she was one of the oldest kids, along with Bumper. Her best friend, Chloe, was a year younger than her. Chloe likes to hang out with the 'Loner' of their class, Beca. It never ceases to annoy Aubrey whenever Chloe tries to get Beca join them in their activities.

A few days ago, Chloe confessed to her that she really liked the brunette, and maybe one day she'll marry Beca. The news definitely enraged Aubrey, she didn't like sharing and Chloe was definitely her best friend first.

When Aubrey told Chloe that she should always come first because they're best friends, her red headed friend would say, "Bree, I like you too but I wouldn't marry you when we grow up, silly." Aubrey tried to imagine marrying Chloe but the thought just didn't feel right, so she shrugged and did her best to tolerate the brunette.

It was a strange day for Aubrey; when she was walking towards her classroom, she overheard a few teachers talking about a new student joining her class. She frowned at the thought of another troublemaker; she was definitely not looking forward to this new student.

When the time came for the teacher to come in, Aubrey saw a little blonde girl following Ms. Aguilera; she didn't have time to take in the girl's appearance for the teacher already started to talk.

"Okay everybody, settle down!" Ms. Aguilera clapped her hands together and the rest of the class sat quietly in a circle, "Alright! So, everybody, we have a new student today. She's going to be with us for the rest of the year, she came from Australia." the kids started to chatter when they heard that the new blonde was from another country.

Ms. Aguilera bends down and told the girl to introduce herself, "G'day." The blonde said with a strange accent, her voice was quiet almost shy. "My name is Patricia but my momma calls me Amy."

Aubrey finally used this time to really look at the girl, Amy had long blonde hair, the exact same shade as her own, and her eyes were hazel. She was a little chubbier than other kids but it only made Amy look cuter than anyone else. Aubrey found herself incapable of looking away from the blonde.

"Alright then, I'll let you guys have a minute to introduces yourself to Amy then we'll start doing some maths!" Everybody but Aubrey lets out a groan but quickly recovered when they saw Amy walking towards them.

"Hey Amy! I'm Bumper, you're really cute." Aubrey saw Amy scoots away from the boy, the subtle action made Aubrey a little happier.

Aubrey kept her eyes on Amy throughout the whole time, simply mesmerised by the girl.

"I'm Chloe! And this is Beca, oh! And this is my best friend, Aubrey. You guys are both blondes!" Aubrey heard her best friend clapped, it was then that she realized Amy was now standing in front of her.

"I- Yo-," Aubrey stuttered; she was completely taken by surprised by Amy's appearance in front of her. She cleared her throat and made a recovery, "Hi, I'm Aubrey." She gave Amy her sweetest smile. When Amy returned the smile, she felt her cheeks getting warmer. Aubrey didn't know what to make of that feeling or why she was even blushing, but she liked it.

"Aubby?" Amy tried to say her name but failed. Aubrey had never heard a cuter version of her name, she blushed at the nickname Amy accidentally gave her, and she simply nodded her head.

"You're really pretty, Aubby." Amy said with a huge grin plastered on her face, she took Aubrey's face in her hands and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Aubrey stood with wide eyes as Amy pulls away from her, "Wha-, why did you do that!?" Aubrey was sure that her face was redder than a tomato, "My momma said if I like someone I should give them a kiss." Amy replied innocently.

"You don't like me, Aubby?" Tears started to swim in those precious hazel eyes; Aubrey quickly waved her hands, "No! No! I like you too, Amy!" She confessed blushing furiously. She leaned over to Amy and gingerly gave her a peck on the lips, and then she bowed her head down in attempt to hide her red face.

Aubrey heard a giggle and raised her head to the sound, she found Amy smiling cutely in front of her. Amy took Aubrey's hand and intertwined their little fingers; Chloe looked over at her best friend and gave her an encouraging smile before sitting down with Beca.

After that, Aubrey and Amy had never been separated.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Amy!" Bumper called out to the girl as he ran towards her in the playground.

He frowned as he saw Amy with Aubrey. "Don't waste your time with Ms. Bossy Pants and come play with me!" he exclaimed.

Aubrey and Amy had their hands interlaced together. Aubrey silently signals Amy to let her take care of him. She shot her infamous Posen glare at Bumper and replied as politely as she could while being annoyed "Amy doesn't want to play with you. Stop bothering us."

"I don't believe you," he shook his head at Aubrey and made a move to grab Amy's arm. His tight grip on Amy made her wince in pain.

Aubrey felt anger boiling inside her but when she saw her newest 'friend' wincing in pain, she exploded. Aubrey tackled Bumper onto the ground. "You hurt my Amy!" She shouts.

Mrs. Aguilera quickly made her way towards the two children when she heard the loud commotion.

Amy tries to pry Aubrey off Bumper but she was too small. Then she tried another way, "Aubby!" She cried.

Aubrey froze at the sound of Amy's voice. She turned her head and found Amy close to tears, she quickly hopped off Bumper and tended to Amy.

"Amy? Please don't cry," she whispers as she palms Amy's cheeks. Aubrey kissed away the tears and wrapped her arms around Amy.

Mrs. Aguilera cleared her throat, drawing both Aubrey and Amy's attention. Bumper hoisted himself up with little difficulty, he glared at Aubrey angrily.

"Stop hogging Amy!" He yelled.

"I'm not! Stop being a baby!" Aubrey retaliated.

"okay both of you stop fighting."Mrs. Aguilera interrupted. "Why don't you just ask what Amy wants?"

Bumper looked defiantly at Aubrey, he was sure that Amy will pick him over her

Aubrey turned around and looked at Amy carefully.

"I like Aubby." Amy said before placing another kiss on Aubrey's lips. Aubrey's face flushed red immediately after the confession and kiss. She smiled shyly at Amy and took the younger girl's hand. Bumper on the other hand, was furious. But he knew better than to go after Aubrey with the teacher present.

He huffed and stormed away.

Mrs. Aguilera spoke up again " Aubrey," she started, "you can't push Bumper on the ground. You know that we don't tolerate violence. " she reprimanded the blonde.

"But he hurt Amy!" She rebutted, Amy nodded and shows the red hand mark on her arm.

Mrs. Aguilera tsked and simply told Aubrey that violence is never the answer before leaving in search for Bumper.

Aubrey bowed her head through the mini lecture and apologized to her teacher.

After Mrs. A went away, Amy stood on her tippy toes and kissed Aubrey on the forehead.

"I like Aubby." she said before flashing Aubrey one of her megawatt grins.

Aubrey blushed again, "I-I like Amy too!" She exclaimed happily.

"Can we play house?" Amy inquired shyly. Aubrey nodded her head furiously.

One thing that Aubrey found out that day is that Amy will always find a way to turn her into mush.  
And she doesn't care.

"Only if I can be married to you!" She smiled brightly.


End file.
